A Road Forced to Walk
by Hinoki82
Summary: Crossover The Crow/Harry Potter Severus and Dumbledore have been dead a year, but what happens when Snape is giving a second chance and falls for none other the Hermione Granger. SS/HG M for violent death, rape, sex, etc. Please review and enjoy! Lost muse for this story.
1. While I Slept

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling, though I wish I did.**

A/n: This story fits into several cats: Tragedy, Romance, Horror, Supernatural and prolly Angst. I will try to make this story as horrifying as I can come up with, so if you don't want to read it I suggest you stop now. This is a crossover of The Crow and Harry Potter.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

**Summary: Severus and Dumbledore have been dead for a year, but when a female crow goes to take Severus's soul to the afterlife, she can't because the weight of his soul. After closer inspection she realizes what kind of loss and regret occurred. Doing what she thinks is right; she gives him a second chance to revenge those who hurt him the most. Unfortunately something that had never happened before has occurred, he falls in love, but he doesn't just fall in love with anyone, it's our favorite know-it-all Hermione Granger.**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

**Chapter One: While I Slept**

_"People once believed that when someone dies a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it, and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right." – __The Crow__: Opening Monologue from Sarah_

Whispered words floated through the air as the wind began to blow. The wind made its own voice heard as it howled and whipped around the faces of the young and the old who dared leave the safety of their homes.

The leaves blew carelessly through it as though they had given up the fight long ago to stay firmly upon the tree. Everywhere the nights' noises were beginning to rise over the wind, whose anger howls were beginning to fall on deaf ears.

As the body was found and taken to be cared for by those that loved him, his counterpart was being thoroughly question and killed mercilessly. No one could have known what was to happen to them. No one except for the two that lay slain on the ground.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

The night wore on as all gathered around the body. Never would they have believed that this man could kill Dumbledore and yet still be loyal to the Light. As Voldemort looked over Severus's body, he went through his mind as the last amount of life faded through his eyes.

"So it seems that even in death the only things I am allowed to see is what he wanted me to see. It seems, my dear Death Eaters' that he was a spy for Dumbledore and has been for the last 17 years. All of the information that he was privy to was passed on to the old man, and he seems to have saved Potter from me all of these years. Unfortunately, I cannot see what he was privy to during his years with Dumbledore. It is amazing the amount of work that was done to keep his mind from me. That is the only thing I can say for the dead man."

"As for the rest of you, if I EVER find another bloody spy in my ranks you can count on a VERY painful death, more then what this sap went through," Riddle said as he looked out upon his Death Eaters'. He looked at them once more, and then in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Well, I guess this means he won't be joining us for Christmas this year," someone in the back called.

"Yes, so it seems. Well don't just stand there you lot, get over here and depose of this excuse for a man!" They all got busy, not caring who had said the order, as they all took the body and began to lift it. No magic was allowed in the clearly of Malfoy Manor, so they all had to dig a hole, about 10 feet down, and dumped Severus Snape's body in it. As they covered the body back up, they all took one last look at his deformed body and prayed to god that they would never be privy to such a death.

Malfoy was the only one who found this is slightly funny under it all, though it pissed him off to no end that the body of a traitor had to be buried in his yard. It would seem that the Dark Lord was very precise in where he buried a body of a traitor. Guess this was to remind everyone of what could happen to them all. He shook his blonde mane as he walked back to his house. At least the body was far enough away from his house in some respect.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

A year slipped slowly by. As the year began to progress, a magic that hadn't been seen in awhile was beginning to take shape. Magic was binding back to the dead as powers that weren't humanly began to flow though the body as well. A destiny that was halted was coming back with full force and then some.

Crows were always known as a bothersome sort of beast. They could ruin a perfectly good harvest, and then ransack a small garden, but unbeknown to the average muggle and even the magical counterpart, they also had their own use for the dead and their souls.

When a body dies, their soul is then given to one crow. Their job is then to transport them to the afterlife, but when a soul is full of either love so powerful that was extinguished too early, a regret so strong it weighted the soul so much that a crow may have trouble carrying it, and/or sometimes a certain amount of guilt, a crow can decide on its own whether or not to give the soul a second chance if you will, to return to the land of the living and take care of the problem.

Some can return as a ghost, forever doomed to wander the earth because they either didn't finish what they came back for, or had a change of heart. Some, depending upon the circumstances, can return to their former body and resume a normal appearance. The crow, of course at its own discretion, can even lend a human their abilities.

This, at the present time, was happening slowly over a year. A crow stood over watch of the dead body she was supposed to have transported to the afterlife. When she had tried to carry it, the soul felt like it weighed as much as a living elephant. Upon closer inspection of the soul, bits and pieces of their life had played for her like a horror movie. She could almost feel the agony of the last three hours of the soul's life.

Having the ability to have emotions, she watched as she understood what she was going to do. Crows in their lifetime may never have the chance to do this. This was also a great sacrifice on her part. If someone were to find out, they could try to take the power for themselves, which would be very daunting task, but nevertheless, a possible one.

Over the last year, she had begun the task of binding herself, magically, to this magical being. She was going to give him the opportunity to kill all of those that had caused him great suffering, though it was also limited to maybe 30 or so of these so called Death Eaters. He was going to have the job of eradicating them all. The leader of this cult was off limits because that was attached to another destiny she could not interfere with.

She slowly watched as the body began to look like a body again, she also watched as the world around her prepared for a battle. She had slowly figured out the comings and goings of these little two-bit hacks. She was very interested in what they did, but the task of piecing a soul back together with the soul of another, was no easy task for her.

Beady little eyes watched everything around her, the night he would be fully regenerated, would be the night when 2/3 of this cult would be at this manor, minus 10 underlings and the leader.

This was going to be an easy task with little problems, or she thought . . .

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Ok, I know this prolly wasn't the best opening chapter, but I wanted to give some history and lore to the story. The crow parts I making up on my own, cause I want it to fit in my story and in my world so deal with it, though I still plan to keep some of the movie aspects of it in here, though loosely prolly, and prolly a little of the second one as well, but mostly in the wanting/having a relationship aspect. But hopefully you guys will enjoy the twists and turns of this story. Sorry for the whole ghost thing as well, I'll have Hermione look into it later to solve any issues anyone might have over what J.K Rowling had proposed in her books, so please don't kill me and please review, cause you know you want too, that little button isn't too far way I promise!

Hinoki82


	2. Coming Back?

**Chapter Two: ****Coming Back?**

Day turned to night. It was the eve of Dumbledore's death. All who had ever loved him were gathering around his tomb. They began to cry and mourn his loss all over again. Slowly, though, in the back of one witch's mind, another thought began to run through her head, _whatever happened to Severus Snape_?

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Slowly the earth began to rumble where the ground had sunk and ragweed had begun to grow. Dirt and lose soil began to make way for the hands that were desperately clawing to reach the surface. Screams were lost as a down pour of rain had come out of nowhere. Thunder and lightning began to streak through the sky.

Hands broke through the surface as they grasp toward nothing, wanting nothing more then to get out of the hole they had been lying in for a year. Slowly a body began to rise from the hole in the ground. Screams that had died on his lips were rising from deep within his chest cavity as he cried out. Pain was the last thing that had been on his mind, and it was now at the forefront of everything else.

He grabbed at his body his clothes falling off of him because they had rotted and had been eaten down to nothing. He was soaked and he looked like a ghost. He crawled out of the earth and lay on his back feeling the rain fall and run down his face and body. The rain hurt his body everywhere it touched, it felt as though he was being stabbed over and over. His nerve endings were on overload.

As he laid there he heard a crow caw somewhere from his left. He turned to look in the direction and saw the most beautiful crow he had ever seen in his life. He could tell instantly that it was of the female persuasion. He laid there a moment more before he thought about the last thing he could remember. Then it hit him.

Pain, so much more then he had endured at the hands of Riddle coursed through his head. He held onto his head with what felt like dear life, and then he remembered, the last three hours of his life engraved themselves into his skull, everything from casting the Killing Curse at Dumbledore to bleeding to death at the hands of Riddle.

Other bits and pieces of his life began to fill in gaps that seemed to be missing. Several things caught his attention the most; he had suffered because of Riddle and all of the Death Eaters. He knew what his mission was; he was to kill them all, but not now.

The crow cawed at him again and then took flight. She began to send him visuals of where she was heading and that he was to follow.

Severus got up, he could see what she saw, and could also see what was in front of him at the same time. Naked, he began to run, faster than he could have ever imagined. In his last life he was fast for a 36 year old, mainly because if he wanted to live, or run from death, he needed to be able to get the hell out of there. He had a lean body; he could not have weighed more than 190 pounds for a 6'2 grown man, well mainly because he had never really had a chance at a decent meal either.

He ran, the wind smacking him in the face, the rain pounding down on his body, making him finch constantly, pressure building inside of his body, he wasn't sure what it was, but it was there. As he ran, the water traveled down his body, and off his back, it was one solid color, and even in the night there was no mistaking the color red. Where the blood had dried in the cracks and crevices on his body were now exposed to the rain. Where the lovely insects had missed a few meals here and there, the rain was missing nothing.

Severus didn't know where the crow was taking him, but he knew that it was a place he had been to before.

Suddenly stopping in front of a large building, the crow perched herself above the doorway waiting for him to make the first move. When Severus saw they were in front of his home on Spinner's End, he wanted to run. Many things had been done the night he died, and the first place they had looked for him was at his house where he had sat down in his study and cried. It had been the first time in his adult life that he had cried over someone.

Dumbledore had given him a set of robes one All Hallows Eve. He had meant for Severus to wear them to the party he was throwing for the teachers in Room of Requirements, but Severus had been summoned and was unable to attend. Severus had always kept them in his study hung up. He never told the old man about them, but he had had a feeling that the old man knew anyway. That's where they had found him that night, blubbering like a baby as he cried into a set of dress robes.

More pain shot through his head as he walked into the study where he found the dress robes torn and shredded with dust covering everything, and spider webs blocking every doorway. Remembering was starting to become a bloody bitch.

Also remembering he was cold and naked, he walked back into a hidden room that was jointed with his study. He tapped and pulled on several books before a door emerged in the center of the huge bookshelf. When he was younger, his mom had let him dress up for All Hallows Eve, one year he dressed up like an American Rock star, whose name escapes him now. One of the few happy memories he had had, and he had always taken the clothing items with him.

He walked over to a trunk; he pulled it toward him as he sat down. He opened the trunk up and looked inside. There sitting amongst all of the dust was his All Hallows Eve costume. He pulled it out and looked at it. He had grown quite a lot since he was a boy. He knew what he wanted. He was now a man linked with a crow.

He wasn't stupid, he knew all about crows from his mindless readings he had succumb to in his childhood. He knew what others who had ever been gifted with this did not, he knew what his mission was, he knew what would happen should someone ever get a hold of his crow, and he also knew that this was exactly what the light side needed to win. Just because one was buried under the ground for a year in very awkward positions, doesn't mean one will lose their mind.

Knowing wandless magic was probably the only thing that saved him this night. He transfigured the clothes to meet his height and build. He pulled the skin tight black wife beater over his head. It fit to his body perfectly. All the muscle he had ever hidden was coming to life in the pitch black room. He then pulled a black mesh long sleeved shirt over his head. It fit just as nice as the last. He grabbed the leather pants, and pulled them slowly up his legs, they were just a tad too tight so he loosened them up a bit, he was, after all, going to need some room to move. He found a pair of combat boots he had acquired some years ago when he had to go to America to get some rare supply of root. They came in handy every once in awhile; well they had come in handy.

He pulled them on and laced them up. He walked out of his hidden room and walked to a mirror and looked at himself. Everything was fine except for the fact that his face was obvious. He went through another trunk that had some of his mother's old makeup he pulled it out, but didn't know where to start. He looked back into the trunk and found a theatrical mask his mother had kept from a fair she had gone to with his father, before he went bonkers. He liked it. He grabbed the white container, back then in wizarding times, the whiter you were the better, not that she wasn't already as white as a sheet.

He applied it all over his face, covering every last piece of flesh. He grabbed the black eye liner and started to draw the mask's face on. He drew on the lines, applied black lipstick, and was done. As a final touch he grabbed a black ribbon and tied his hair back, it had grown to the middle of his back. When he looked back into the mirror, he didn't even recognize himself.

All-in-all, he looked like death himself. He was ready to get this over with and then go back into a deep slumber; he hated this world more than anything. All it had done was caused him grief and misery. He loved Dumbledore like a father; he was the only one who believed in him in his time of need. He regretted everything that he had ever done. He hated himself for taking that bloody damn vow to save Draco's arse. The old man may have been already dying because of his own stupidity, but that didn't mean he wanted to kill him anyway.

He knew his soul would never rest until the band of Death Eaters' was gone. He wasn't going after Riddle for the simple fact that it had been Potter's destiny to kill the sick bastard. All he wanted was some sweet revenge for killing him and for inadvertently killing Dumbledore as well. They were all going to pay and pay they were, with their lives.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Ok well this is the end of the second chapter, I know it sounds pretty crappy, believe me I wanted to redo almost the entire damn chapter, but unfortunately, I couldn't come up with anything better, so next chapter involves some good old fashion killing. Though I will say, it's not going to happen like in the movie, cause they obviously didn't kill or rape Dumbledore, no one suffered for 30 hours, or anything like that, but I can say that it might be a little interesting, I mean come on, most of these death eaters did some pretty sick shit to their victims.

Hinoki82


	3. In Our Deaths' You Rise

**A/n**: Ok, I decided that since it seems that people are having a slight problem with the first two chapters I would add some input. I know there is little action and I'm sorry I needed to get the story tone set and ready to go, I wasn't just going to jump right into and expect everyone to know what was going on, so sorry for the lack of anything in the first two, now on to the rest of the story!

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

**In Our Deaths' You Rise**

Severus stood there looking out at the houses that surrounded his house. He had always loved coming out here on the top of his roof looking around and just thinking about all of the muggles and there perfect little lives.

Now standing here all he could think about was his mission and His death. Dumbledore had been like a father to him, but he had killed him. Sure Dumbledore had made him promise that when the time came that he would be the one to succeed where the little prat failed. Severus had never wanted that, had tried to get out of it, but it didn't matter not only had he promised Narcissa, but he had promised Dumbledore with that bloody vow.

He turned his head toward the stars and looked at them. He marveled how much he would miss doing such a simple thing, for he knew he could not stay on this earth after he completed his mission. He sighed and looked one last time at his surroundings then jump down to the ground.

Suddenly he heard a caw and looked over his shoulder, there perched on a nearby fence post was his crow.

"Ah, did you come to lead me to their deaths as well, or are you just sitting there laughing at me?" He sneered at the crow as it just cawed back at him. Suddenly the crow took flight and started heading in the direction of Malfoy Manor.

He shook his head; it would seem that the crow wasn't going to put up with his musings. So he ran.

Running was far more exhilarating than it was when he was alive. When he ran it was as if he was passing the world by. He could fill his lungs with as much air as he needed and it felt like he could never run out. His feet pounded away the pavement as he ran, after awhile several different terrains passed under his feet including grass, mud, and rock. It was as if he could run faster than anything on the earth, which he could.

It was almost like flying, almost. Just as they were rounding a road that would lead him to the hidden Malfoy Manor, he stopped. He couldn't believe he had forgotten all about his magik. How stupid, it was as if he lost all common sense by being the ground for at least a year. He just hoped no more mistakes were made, being a paranoid hadn't saved him in the end or quick thinking, but he didn't want to test those abilities while he was undead, he might as well start taking advantage of all of the extra knowledge he had learned as he died.

He knew wandless, but he wasn't sure if his state of undead would have an effect on his magikal abilities. He focused on a branch that was laying at his and mentally summoned it to him. Oh, it came to him alright; it was like it was there on the ground one second then in his hand in another.

"So it seems my abilities have been doubled from what they were before, interesting," he mused to himself. He looked up and found the crow looking at him intently, if he hadn't known better he would think the crow was giving him a smug look.

"Don't get to cocky you blasted bird, where's my wand?" he asked as he returned her look of satisfaction with a sneer that usually had his first years pissing themselves. The bird shook her head and puffed out her feathers.

"I'll take that as you know where it is," and then they were off, in the same direction. When he finally reached Malfoy Manor he looked around, he had just been here a few hours before, but it wasn't raining now and he could get a look at his surroundings. Nothing had changed, not that he had expected it to. When he looked over to where he was buried he realized that he had been buried in plain view, well plain enough that anyone who knew where he was buried wouldn't try to make the same mistake that he had.

He tasted the air as he started looking for the wards that were up to stop trespassers from entering. He could taste them there, but he could also taste his magik that was blocking the wards from alarming those on the inside from his presence.

He walked slowly over to his grave, he wouldn't think that the Death Eaters' would be dumb enough to bury him with his wand, though he highly doubted they had thought he would come back. When he stopped he looked at the bird which was hopping around the hole that he had crawled out from. He stuck his hand in and summoned his wand to him. Within less than a second he had it in his grip. He brought it to his nose and inhaled. He could smell the death that was around his wand. He would forever engrave that smell in his mind for now and for the afterlife.

He rolled it through his fingers feeling the weight; he doubted the wand would be able to handle the magik that he could channel now, but nevertheless it was a wand.

He decided this was going to be a nice warming welcome from him as he began to level the forest that surrounded the manor. He did it oh so quietly, he wanted this to be a nice big welcome wagon. After he was done he removed all moisture from the trees and then set a fire to them in the very symbol that had cursed him for seventeen years. They blazed so magnificently he was almost afraid that if he looked away it would all be a dream, but his rouse worked marvelously.

Within seconds of the fire growing so hot that it was scorching the ground twenty feet from the base of the fire, which he had levitated in the air for an added effect, twenty some death eaters rushed out and tried to put the fire out, but none of them were strong enough to create that much water.

All stared in wonder as they look at the Dark Mark floating in the air on fire. Anger rushed through them with such force it could be tasted on the air, for Severus though it tasted quite an awful lot like soured milk.

"Who did this?" Screamed Lucius as he looked on in horror that someone would dare defy the Dark Lord in such a manner, and himself as well being it was on his property.

Severus stood there watching as they all stood there with their mouths hung open like a fish out of water. He slowly walked around the fire peering out of the hair that had gotten loose and had fallen in his eyes. Soon he stood in front of the fire looking directly at them, rage that he had never felt before began to consume him as he watched them like a predator watches prey, he could see they had their wands drawn and ready, he just wondered how his body would handle all of the attacks.

No one moved as they watched this strange man, the fire cast eerie glows over his face, highlighting the white and black makeup that encased his face. They couldn't tell who it was considering they were a good fifty yards away. Soon a cackle filled the air as Bellatrix moved to the forefront, her eyes lighting up as she looked at the intruder.

"I'll handle this since the big boys haven't moved, then the Dark Lord will see I'm better than the rest of you gits," she smiled wickedly, making her look even more insane. She slowly moved forward, licking her lips as she decided all of the ways that she would kill the man and hand his head to the Dark Lord on a silver platter, well maybe not silver because even this bastard didn't deserve it, little did she know what was to occur.

"Hello little boy, seems like you are lost. Maybe Bella can send you on home crying to your mummy," she said as her eyes took in the face mentally thinking that if they though she was crazy they should get a good look of his guys face.

"No, I'm not lost; though I'm sure I could use what little of a heart you have to make a fine gift to your husband," he said as he bowed, keeping his eyes on her the whole time, and smiling the biggest grin he could muster.

"Oo, well I think you'll find that my heart belongs no more to him than it does you, how dare you insult the Dark Lord with this offending piece of shite," she said growing angry at the man's words.

"Hmm, well it seems like you are the only one offend considering no one else has dared to step up to me. Now, let's get down to the real business shall we," he purred as he moved closer. She smirked as yelled off several cruses at once. Severus had no problem dodging them as he advanced closer. Bella seemed a little more guarded now that her curses had failed to meet their mark.

Soon a dual was under way as Bellatrix fired off spells and Severus dodged them all the while getting closer and closer. Soon Bella decided that the battle was wasting too much time and hit him square in the chest with the Killing Curse.

Severus looked at her as his eyes got wide and he fell back and hit the ground with a thump. She smiled as she danced her way over to his body and looked down into his face. When she kneeled down to gather his hair into her hands, she looked at his face a little closer.

Her eyes got wide as she realized who lay before her, again, "Sev-," she was cut off from her shoving his wand into her chest. He tilted his head as he looked at her eyes as they got wide.

"Why, I do believe that is my name, but it looks like you won't be speaking it again anytime soon," he said as he sneered into her face. Soon blood began to flow from her mouth, she desperately tried to get words out as he held her there watching the blood flow over his hands.

On lookers weren't sure what was going on, it looked as though she was just staring at the corpse, and oh how little they knew what was going on.

"Looks like I'll be getting that heart after all," and then he laughed. His baritone voice echoing through the manor's grounds, the blood flowing and washing over his hand and his face as it speckled over his face from her attempts to breathe. Soon he was up and pulling the wand from her chest hearing a nice rushing sound leaving through the hole as blood began to fill it up. With a quick flick of his wand her throat was slit and the rest of her putrid smelling blood began to soak the earth.

"Who's next?" was all he asked and soon ten were on him; he simply dodged and killed mercilessly as they all fell to the ground.

"Oh come on, tell me there is at least one of you that can defeat me?" he questioned as the ten lay dead at his feet. He was feeling better and better as more died. He couldn't believe that this was getting easier as more fought him.

"Here I'll even get rid of my wand," then in a puff of smoke it was gone, "now who will challenge me?"

Soon several of the new recruits decided to test his abilities as well for they stepped forward and a string of hexes and dark curses flew through their lips. He couldn't believe they kept going, so he took the attacks and watched the holes and what not fix themselves within a matter of seconds.

Lucius and the rest watched in horror as this guy just kept coming and seemed like he gained strength the longer he fought, which was already at an outstanding level, then it happened, the Dark Mark burned and they had no choice but to leave, and watch as the man continued to slaughter the rest.

Soon Severus was standing there watching the Death Eaters' leave; most of them were in the Inner Circle. He shook his head as he watched them leave and leave the whelps to try and finish him off. Soon he was surrounded by bodies and covered in blood. Oh how was this the night that this had to happen. As Severus looked around he noticed that he had killed at least half of them. Luckily his crow had been smart and stayed out of site.

He was sure that if she had entered or even cawed once then Lucius would have figured it out. He didn't doubt that Lucius would be the one to figure everything out or the Dark Lord. At one time before the Dark Lord had gained immense power Lucius had looked into children's lore. For if he would remember far back enough he would remember that at a young age Severus had taken an interest into animals and possible magikal properties hoping to create new potions. He just hoped it wasn't too soon, for if he did before Severus could finish him and the rest of the Death Eaters' off, he was quite literally fucked.

He decided to leave and visit one place he hadn't wished to visit ever, but it seemed that he had no choice, he felt compelled to visit Dumbledore's grave.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

After entering Hogwarts grounds, he walked slowly and purposely, he stayed to the shadows as best as he could, he couldn't risk any of the Order members, well anyone for that matter finding him. He knew they thought that he had killed Dumbledore purely because he was evil, what they didn't know was that he had had no choice.

He couldn't tell them now, he couldn't tell them until his mission was done, they couldn't know about him, for if they did he was sure they would try to use him to kill Voldemort instead of Potter, hell they would probably take him over completely and use him for the dangerous missions, or just try to kill him on sight.

After passing Hagrid's hut, he could see the tomb in the moonlight. It was just a small break in the clouds, but just enough to highlight the dome, almost as if Dumbledore was beckoning him from beyond the grave.

When he reached the tomb, he ignored the wording, ignored everything except for the tomb itself as he ran his hand over the stone. He couldn't believe how white it was. It was so beautiful that it brought a few tears to his eyes.

He sat down on the ground in front of it and just stared. Finally he acknowledged the wording and ran his fingers slowly over the Dumbledore's name. Then it hit him, pain.

Pain racked his head as he held it, it was almost as if his brain was trying to escape the prison for which it was locked it; doomed to suffer an eternal repose in solid bone. Well, tonight it was extracting its revenge, for Severus could feel nothing but a severe pain in his head that rivaled even that of the effects of the Cruciatus Curse at the hands of Voldemort.

Memories long and forgotten were fighting each other to be the first in line. Things that Severus had thought he had put back in his past where they belonged were coming back full speed.

Memories of Lily, Potter, Sirius and Lupin, and all the fun they had at his expense. Everything in his childhood was coming back, always having the feeling that the Headmaster didn't care about him, coming to him when Lily had died, and becoming his spy, saving the Boy-Who-Freaking-lived all of the time, of his two little friends getting on his nerves. These memories weren't all bad, but it was as if touching the old man's grave caused him to remember why he had killed Dumbledore, why he was seeking revenge on the Death Eaters', every possible reason to be here tonight was back.

After the pain had subsided enough to think he looked at the tomb and shook his head, "So it seems even in my semi-death my vow to you is still there; must be because I'm lingering here in this world, being the dead and undead. You meddling old fool, I presume you had a hand in this, unwanted occurrences in my life could always somehow lead back to you," laughing at the thought, he put his head almost the cool stone, willing the pain to go away.

Cawing from his left informed him of the bird perching itself on the top of the tomb. Severus sighed, he couldn't understand how of why a crow would want to bind itself to a man who reeked evil on a normal basis and lived to see the suffering of others when his mood was foul, though even that wasn't a complete truth.

Dumbledore had always known that purity resided in his being somehow, that somewhere was suppose to be his heart, but the only thing that was in there was the love to the man that was Dumbledore, and that seemed to be it, minus the little occurrences he had when he thought of Lily, but that didn't matter anymore, soon he would be just as dead to them as they were to him at the moment. Soon everything would go back to the way it was suppose to be, and soon he could be free to sleep the eternal sleep that was death.

Cawing struck him again, with his eyes closed the birds images weren't getting to Severus, but as the moon rose to the place directly above his slumped form, a gasp escaped a set of lips.

Lifting his head in record fashion, Severus was locked into a staring contest with none other then the little know-it-all Hermione Granger.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

a/n: I have a feeling this chapter isn't good either but these first chapters are just the beginning of the rest of the story, I need so action, and some fillers to go from baby steps to stride when it comes to this story. I didn't realize how hard it would be twist Harry Potter and the Crow like this. Anyway enough rambling I hope this gives a little more action then the last two, while at the same time move the story forward. While I'm thinking about it the characters are prolly OCC, and the story is AU after six, though it will have a little of the Deathly Hallows in it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!, even if you hate this story, just send something like, I hate it, the end lol

~Hinoki82~


End file.
